I Don't Want To Be A Monster
by NatalisDomain
Summary: On the day of Trunks' 10th birthday party, all seemed to have been going well. That is, until a mysterious female warrior crashes in on the boy's big day. She claims to know Vegeta. Who is she, and what does she want from the Prince?
1. Chapter 1

"This is idiotic."

"You're idiotic."

Vegeta slowly clapped his hands for a more dramatic effect. "Wow, great comeback. You are the smartest person on this planet, and that was the best you could come up with? I got to say, I'm kind of disappointed."

Bulma brushed past him as she rolled her eyes. His voice was dripping with sarcasm and she did not have the time for it today. "Fuck you, Vegeta."

"Sure," he says with a grin, "but we'll have to make it a quick one. You know, with the guest arriving soon and all."

"I am NOT in the mood for this right now!" She handed him all of the balloons and other decorations while she was pacing back and forth. "You are going to Trunks' birthday party and that is it, and you're going to make yourself useful and help me finish everything up!"

Vegeta made it a point to drop the decorations high enough so it would slam loud enough on the table without breaking anything, and he put the balloons down so he could cross his arms and scold her. "He is 10 years old. He doesn't need something so frivolous anymore! At this age I, along with the rest of the Saiyans, were basically considered adults by now. This is ridiculous. It's also just an excuse for me not to train either with or without him and -"

Bulma waved her hands, signaling she already heard too much. She picked the decorations up and forcefully shoved it back to him. "We go through this every year, and every year you give me this shit. And you know what? Every year I win this argument, so to save time I'll make this easier on you. Either you help me right now, stay at the party, and drop the stubborn "Saiyan Prince" act, or you sleep on the couch for the rest of the week. What is it gonna be?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her before slowly walking away to do as he was told. There was no use in arguing with her when she gets to this point, plus he really did hate sleeping on the coach. As he left the room he could hear his wife mumbling 'that's what I thought' to herself. She may not have been born a Saiyan, but she might as well be with that attitude on her. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lip at the thought. It was quickly followed by a frown at another thought of how long this day was going to be.

~~~~~  
>Two hours into the party and it wasn't as awful as Vegeta previously thought it would be. Then again, he had a drink or two, and the sun was out without a cloud in the sky. It was kind of hard to find something wrong when he really was enjoying himself. Bulma was laughing and talking the day away with Chi Chi and 18, while Trunks seemed to be having a great time playing with Goten.<p>

There was a time when Vegeta would have hated everything about this. The happy gathering of friends and loved one to celebrate something he once found meaningless. Sure he kept up that act with Bulma, but with time he did grew fond of it although he was pretty sure Bulma knew that already. She could read him like a book, only person too, but he was glad she let him play it out. She let him keep his pride and he loved that about her.

There were also times where Vegeta would envy his son. Vegeta didn't grow up knowing what happiness felt like, or love for that matter. He never knew what belonging meant until Bulma saw something worth loving in him. He would never wish for Trunks to go through any of the awful things he went through, but sometimes he did wish he at least had his parents through it all.

'Shit. I'm not doing this again. Not right now' Vegeta thought. 'I need another drink.' He got up from the table, but before he walked over to Bulma to ask for another one at the bar, he noticed Goku walking towards him. Great. They were on much better terms now over the years, and yes he did consider him a friend, but that doesn't mean Goku still didn't get on his nerves from time to time.

"Hey, Vegeta! You alright? You seem kind of out of it."

"Shut up, Kakarot. Of course I'm fine. It's my son's birthday."

Goku quickly rose up his hands in defeat, "okay, okay! Just checking! Anyway… where is Trunks? I've tried to find him to say Happy Birthday, but I don't see him anywhere."

Vegeta shrugged as he walked over to the bar to grab another drink, "I have no idea. Last I checked he and Goten were running around playing. I think they're hiding their power levels for one of their games."

"Lucky them. Man, I wish we could spar today, but Chi Chi already yelled at me and said no."

"Bulma gave me the same lecture about it last night. Although they're both weak, they are so much like Saiyan women. Well, Bulma anyway. Your wife is just a loud Harpy."

Before Goku could protest, there was a huge ground shattering crash. A space pod landed a couple of yards in front of them. The Z-Gang all assumed fighting stance, waiting for whoever was inside to come out. "Hey, Vegeta" Goku whispered, "That's the same pod you landed in when you first came to Earth. I haven't seen one since… since…"

"Yes Kakarot, I remember. I was there too. The only one who used these was Frieza and his men. Since Freiza, his brother, and father are now dead though, I didn't think there would be anyone left still going on missions and using them."

"How do you know it's a mission, Dad?" Trunks finally appeared and ready to fight alongside his father. Goten was with him and ready, too.

"More often than not that was the case when flying in one of these."

The pod finally began to open and out came a young woman. She was about average height, and her hair was black as night. She had on a pink scouter, and the same kind of Saiyan armor they wore when they trained for the fight with Cell. The mystery woman also had a tail and it was tucked nice and securely around her waist. She looked just like a Saiyan. 'Impossible' Vegeta thought, 'she can't be. There's no way.'

"Hello, everyone" she spoke. "I apologize for my entrance, but please, do not be alarmed." No one budged. They were all still prepared, so she continued in hopes to ease the tension. "I mean you no harm."

"Ha!" Trunks mocked as he flew closer to her. He was more arrogant than usual, perhaps because the fact that it was his birthday, but he let his guard down because of it. "As if! Look lady, there's no way you could get through me, let alone all of us, even if that was your intention."

"That's enough, Trunks!" Vegeta pushed his son to the side. Trunks should know better than to drop his guard down so easily. That was one of the first rules Vegeta ever got across to him. He's going to have to give him another lesson later tonight when all of this was taken care of. Sometimes he really wished Trunks didn't inherit his arrogance. It always popped up at the worst moment. "Who the hell are you, and why are you here?"

"You must be, Vegeta. It's an honor and-"

"How do you know who I am?"

The mystery woman took a slight bow and tried to begin again. "Yes, of course. My name is Violet, and it was very important that I find you." All the other Z-Fighters finally dropped their stances, but not Vegeta. The others just kept looking from one to the other. They were all so confused. How did she know Vegeta? "I am a full blooded-Saiyan and-"

"Liar" he shouted as he cut her off! "The only full blooded ones left are me, my brother and Kakarot! You don't even have a Saiyan name!"

"That's not true. I am one as well, and I'm the last one. I'm your sister."

In half a second Vegeta lifted her off the ground by her armor with one hand, and was ready to attack her with the other. Violet's eyes were screwed shut as she waited for the blow. She didn't even try to escape, which infuriated Vegeta more. How dare she lie to him about something like that, and then not even try to fight back? She was scum and had no honor. There's no way someone like that could even remotely be related to him. "You think that's funny, huh?! Open your eyes! Open them! I want you to see how funny I think you are!"

After a few more seconds, she did. All the Z-fighters were about to jump in and break up the fight, but then Vegeta just let go as he dropped his hands. "You- you have her eyes."

Trunks grabbed his father's hand, trying to bring him back to reality. "Dad? Dad! Are you okay? Whose eyes are you taking about?"

"My mother's. She has my mother's eyes."

His son's eyes, like everyone else's, were wide with shock. "Really? How do you know for sure?"

"I know because my mother was the only full-blooded Saiyan who was born with eyes that weren't black. She was born with some mutation that caused her eyes to look Violet with very little blue around the pupil. She has her eyes."

Violet took a deep breath before she began again. "That's right, and that's why I don't have a Saiyan name. Mom wanted to do something different, something unique. I guess it's not really all that unique when you find out it's just because of my eyes. I know you never knew about me, but I knew all about you because of Mom. That's why I'm here. You're the only person I knew for sure that I could go to."

Vegeta quickly came back to his senses as he shook his son off his hand and folded his arms across his chest. "And why is that? What's the big problem that you so desperately need my help for?"

"I'm afraid I might destroy the universe, and I need your help to stop me."


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta almost fell over laughing while everyone just hovered around and was confused. "You? Destroy the universe? HA HA HA! Oh God, that's rich! Listen, kid, I don't have time for these stupid games. There's no way you have that kind of power. Trunks here," patting his son on the back, "now that I can see. He could destroy a planet with one hand tied behind his back, and he isn't even half as strong as me yet. I don't sense nearly that much power in you."

It took every ounce of will power Violet had not to punch him straight in the face. She clenched her fist as tightly as she could. She met him not even five minutes ago, and he's already mocking her. "First of all, I'm not a damn kid! I'm only eight years younger than you. Second of all, I'm not lying!"

The more she argued back, the more Vegeta laughed. He wouldn't let her get a single word out, which only infuriated her more. Goku decided now would be a good time to step in and try to mediate the problem. "Listen, Vegeta, just hear her out. What harm will it do? She wouldn't be getting this upset if there wasn't some truth behind to what she's trying to saying. Besides, the last time we both underestimated someone it was when Buu turned into a kid. I don't think I need to remind you how painful that mistake was."

As much as he hated to admit it, he knew Goku had a point. Underestimating Buu almost cost him his life. Twice. There really was no harm in at least listening to her, even if he did find it all to be ridiculous. "Fine then, speak. Explain the rest of it."

She gave a slight bow to the taller of the two "thank you ahh… Goku? Kakarot? I'm sorry; I'm not sure which your name is since I've heard you respond to both. I'm assuming Kakarot is your Saiyan name?"

Goku gave her his cheeky grin while rubbing the back of his neck like he always does. "Yep! You can call me Goku since it's a bit easier though. Vegeta is the only one to call me, Kakarot. I don't mind since we're best buds. Right, Vegeta?"

"Shut up, Moron."

"See? The best!" As tense as the situation was everyone couldn't help but laugh. Goku always knew how to lighten the mood, even if that meant he was the butt of the joke.

Eventually everyone remembered why they were all so serious in the first place and slowly stopped laughing. Violet cleared her throat before being the first to speak. "I do wish to explain the situation; however I understand this day is a special one for, Trunks. I do not want to trouble you all with my problems right now, especially the birthday boy." She looked at her nephew who stood proudly by his father. A small smile crept on her face while she took her first good look at him. "I apologize for the interruption, Trunks."

Trunks grabbed a hold of her right hand in both of his. "Don't be sorry! This is the best birthday ever! I just found out that not only do I have a badass Aunt, but she's got a super cool secret. I wanna know! Please tell us! I can keep secrets I promise!"

The next thing she knew her other hand was also being yanked on by her nephew's best friend. "Yeah pleeeease! I can keep a secret too!"

The boys finally wore her down and she agreed. They all gathered around the table to hear her explain her worry, Trunks and Goten of course sitting right beside her while Vegeta kept more of his distance. "I suppose I must start from the very beginning. Vegeta, from the moment Mom and Father knew she was pregnant with me; one of father's guards had a vision. I believe his name was Bardock, and he claimed to see into the future. He said he knew mother was pregnant with a third child, a girl, and that I would wreak havoc throughout the universe. Once I tapped into my hidden power, I would be purely evil, and I would lose control and be unstoppable. At first they both dismissed his accusations, but every few weeks mother's energy would fluctuate to incredible and terrifying levels. They knew that power belonged to me, the unborn heir. No one had ever seen a power like that before, especially from a baby that wasn't born yet. As time went on, Father began to worry that perhaps Bardock was right. He feared that even if they tried to raise me, I would grow up to become a monster and maybe even slaughter our own race one day. It was a chance he was not willing to take, so he ordered me to be killed the second I was born. Mother would not have it. She already had to send Tarble off to another planet because he was too weak. She refused to lose another child just because the thought of a future that might happen was too scary."

For the first time since she started, she looked over at Vegeta. However he wasn't looking back. He was listening to every word, but he couldn't bring himself to look at her. She decided to continue. "Vegeta, you were not allowed to know of my existence because Father thought it would leave you too vulnerable. You were still grief stricken about Tarble being sent off, and he didn't want you to be more so with the thought of never meeting me. He needed you to be strong since you were still under the eyes of Frieza. Father didn't want that vile man to use that against you, too. Anyway, Mom knew the only thing she could do was run away with me. Not forever, but long enough so I would hopefully no longer be seen as a threat to our Father. Before she left she went in your Quarters. Do you remember that? She told you she had to leave on a Diplomatic mission and would be gone for two weeks. She told you to be a good and strong warrior while she was away."

"I remember that" he said in a low voice. "She hugged and kissed me before she walked out of my room. I remember counting the days I would get to see her again. I always hated when she left me to go on those missions."

"She regretted lying to you every day since then. She wanted to take you with us, but that would only cause more suspicion and put you in further danger. We didn't even make it off the planet before Frieza's men captured us. Frieza found out about the vision and figured out Mom was planning on escaping, so he decided to use us to his advantaged. Whether the vision was true or not, he only saw it as another couple of Saiyan slaves to whip. A week after that, I was born, and that day he destroyed our planet. He told mother he spared your life, along with three other Saiyans, but we were never allowed to come into contact with you again. While you were stuck doing his dirty work in the Northern Galaxy, we had to do it in the Southern one. He made sure there was no way we would cross paths."

Vegeta un-expectantly slammed his fists into the table. Violet was prepared for him to start accusing her of lying again. She was surprised when it never came. Bulma stood by her husband and took hold of his trembling hand to try and take some of his pain away. He began to calm down with her help, but the anger was still evident in his voice. "That bastard told me my Mother came home a week early to surprise me! He said she was caught in the explosion and- and I believed him! It all makes sense now. Zarbon and Dodoria would tease me about the "long lost Saiyan Princess and Queen", but I thought they were just being assholes and mocking me about losing my mother for all those years. I didn't think anything of it. Violet?"

She cautiously answered "Yeah?"

"Where's Mom?" He was afraid he already knew the answer, but he had to ask. He had to know. The way her eyes watered as she broke eye contact confirmed what he already thought.

"She died not too long ago." Each word was harder for her to say than the last. "We heard from Frieza's men how Frieza was on a Planet named Namek and that he killed you there. We were also informed of the reason why Frieza was there in the first place and how he wanted to acquire the Dragon Balls. Mother and I planned on escaping to go see you, even if that was the only way we could, but we needed to get stronger first in case we got caught and had to fight. The exact opposite happened though, at least for Mom. She was slowing getting weaker and we didn't know why. One night I couldn't sleep, so I was walking around my Quarters when I overheard the guards say how they've been poising her food. She was slowly dying and to this day I still don't know why they decided to kill her, or why not me too. I don't remember what happened after because next thing I know Mom and I are in a space pod flying away from our base. Mom said I transformed into the Legend, a Super Saiyan, but she said I lost control. I destroyed anything and everyone one within a blink of an eye. The only reason I stopped was because when I was finished killing everyone, I passed out. Mom was worried Bardock's vision all those years ago was actually coming true. I was worried, too. That moment I vowed to never transform again, but it became harder as I grew older. Whenever I transform I never know until it's too late. I have no control over when it happens, or for how long. Each time in that state I grow stronger. It is terrifying."

"Hold on," Trunks interrupted, "I can go Super Saiyan, Dad, Goten, Gohan and Goku can too. Heck, Dad, Gohan and Goku can all go even beyond that, and that's never happened to any of us. So why does it happen to you?

"I wish I knew. As time went on Mom thought our only chance was to try and find the Dragon Balls while we were on Namek and see if the rumors behind them were true. If they were, we would wish for it to stop. However, mom grew sicker on our travels. After much convincing, I told her we will wish for her health back. If we wasted the only wish we got for that, then so be it. We finally arrived on Namek and the locals were very kind and aided our search for the Dragon Balls. When we finally collected all seven and summoned the eternal dragon, I knew we didn't have much time. Mom was minutes away from breathing her last breath. Before I could make the wish, she stopped me, and collapsed to the ground a second later. She told me not to go through with the wish. She wanted to die and see Father again. I wanted to beg her to change her mind because I could fix her. With one wish, I could take it all away. Then I realized something. She sacrificed anything and everything for me, and here I was ready to ask for more. I couldn't deny the only thing she's ever asked of me, so I agreed. One of the locals then explained how I had not one wish, but three. Thrilled about the news, we decided that for our first wish, we wanted to be transported with the eternal dragon to your burial spot because she wanted to be buried next to you. He did as we asked but told us how you were no longer at that spot because you were alive, and you were living on planet Earth. I don't remember the last time I saw her that happy. She brought me close to her as she told me one last thing before she died. She told me to use the second wish to find you because if anyone could help me, it would be you. Maybe I didn't have to make that wish to change me because maybe you knew what to do. Mom believed in you so much, Vegeta, and so do I. My second wish was to have the dragon put your exact coordinates in my space pod so I could head over to you. Mom died before I could ask her what she wanted the third wish to be, so I used it to bury her in the spot she wanted. You might not have been there physically, but spiritually you were, and I knew that was enough for her. The flight from here to Namek was about two weeks. It was enough time for me to think about how I wanted to play out this very moment."

The others awkwardly shifted in their seats, not knowing what to say, or if they should say anything at all. A million things ran through Vegeta's head. He had so much to say, but he wouldn't. At least not until everyone left. He could already feel their pity and he'd be damned if he gave them a reason to give him more. Thankfully Bulma stepped in. "Alright everyone, it's ahh, getting kind of late. I don't want you guys driving, or flying, homes in the dark while you're all still slightly buzzed. I think we'll call it a night. Thank you for coming!" No one needed to be told twice as they all quickly got up to leave and wished Trunks Happy Birthday one last time.

"Hey mom, is it alright if Goten sleeps over tonight?"

"Of course, sweetie." The two little boys gave each other a high five while racing inside.

Violet began to head towards her pod, but Bulma stopped her by grabbing her shoulder. "Where are you going?"

"Back to my pod. I figured I would try and get some rest in-"

"Nope! Not a chance. You're staying with us for however long you need."

"That's very kind of you, but I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense. You're family, and it's not like we don't have the space. Trust me, we've got plenty of it" Bulma said as she winked. Violet thanked her as she accepted her offer and followed her inside. Bulma gave her some spare clothes and pajamas and showed her to her room.

After about an hour, Violet could feel her hunger taking over, so she managed to find her way to the kitchen only to find that Trunks and Goten had beaten her to most the food. She sat down with them at the table and grabbed a few plates that they clearly had no interest in and joined them.

"You're really pretty!" Goten said in between bites.

Trunks punched him in the arm "Hey, dummy! That's my Aunt that I just found out about. You can't flirt with her!"

Goten mumbled his apologies as he continued to stuff his face and steal a couple of glances at Violet. She chuckled and thanked him for his compliment.

"Hey, Aunt Violet, can you tell us some of the stuff Frieza had you do? I asked Dad before but he kind of got mad and told me not to ask him again."

"I'm sorry, Trunks. I can't tell you my past without you figuring out his. It's not my place to share what he does not want to be told."

Trunks then dropped the subject, understanding it was a difficult topic to speak about for her as well. Before the two cleaned up their mess and went to bed, they asked if she would spare with them in the morning. Violet happily agreed. Besides, she was curious to see just how strong these kids actually were. They both hugged her good night and scampered off into Trunks' room.

Violet couldn't sleep, so she wandered the spacious house some more until she found her way on the roof of Capsule Corps. The view was breath taking. All the stars in the sky were so bright, and she found the brightest one and thought of her Mother. Her tailed slightly twitched as the pain resurfaced again at her loss. A little while later she noticed she had company. Vegeta sat right beside her and looked in the direction she was looking in. "I like to come out here too when I have a lot on my mind. The landscape can be beautiful at times here on Earth, especially at night."

Silence fell between them, but it wasn't uncomfortable or awkward. It was rather nice. "There wasn't a day she didn't think about you, you know." She finally spoke. Vegeta didn't have to ask who she meant. It was hard for him to hear though. "Every night she would dream about seeing you, at least one last time. I wish I could have given it to her."

"She wouldn't have wanted to see me. I've done terrible shit for Frieza once she was gone. She would have feared me, she wouldn't have loved me. Not after she knew what I had done."

"We knew, Vegeta."

"There's no way you could have-"

"We knew because after every mission, Frieza would either message us or personally tell us what he had you doing. You were just a boy, Vegeta. You had no choice. If you didn't listen to him he would have killed you. All that blood isn't on your hands. He forced you to do those things, and Mother knew that. She knew no matter what, the little boy she kissed goodbye all those years ago would still be there somewhere."

"I was evil, cruel, and sadistic."

"No, you were lost, confused, damaged. There's a difference. I had mom, you had no one. Every day I still regret all the shit he made us do. All those people we hurt, all those people I hurt, but at least I had Mom to help me forget. That's why I need your help, Vegeta. Look at you now. You're a friend, husband, father, and a hero. You changed once Frieza was killed. Please help me do the same. I don't want to hurt anymore innocent people. I don't want to be a monster." Violet hardly ever let herself cry. It was a sign of weakness and it was an advantage for the enemy, but she wasn't in front of an enemy. She was with her brother, so she didn't stop the tears from trickling down her face. Thankfully Vegeta didn't comment. He just let her cry without saying a word. There was a time he feared becoming the same thing. They were a lot more alike than he originally thought.

He nudged her with his elbow "hey, c'mon. Let's go to bed."

Violet agreed and followed him to her room. She tucked herself into bed and before Vegeta could leave she grabbed his arm. "Please stay tonight. I'm sorry, it's just that I still get nightmares and I don't think I'm strong enough to handle them on my own tonight."

He nodded his head and sat next to her, letting her use him as a pillow. "I still get them, too."

"Even after all these years?" She asked.

"Yeah, even after all these years. They're not as bad now because I have Bulma. She wakes me up when she notices they're getting bad, and her just being there when I'm awake calms me down enough usually, but some nights are harder to calm down from then other."

Violet wanted to apologize for all the pain he holds in his heart, but she knew it wouldn't make a difference. Sorry wouldn't make him forget no less than it would her, so she left it at that. As she started falling asleep she whispered "I love you, Vegeta."

He blinked a few times in surprise of her admission "How can you love me? You just met me today."

"True we just met today, but I've known you all my life. I'm glad I can finally say it. Good night."

"Good night." When he was sure she was finally asleep, he whispered those three words back. He lost his home planet, his father, his mother, and his brother. They were all taken from him, but he won't let it happen again. He planned on being the brother he was never allowed to be. He was going to save his sister.


	3. Chapter 3

_Carefully she crack opened the door as she cautiously stepped into the room. She did not want to wake the sleeping boy, but her worries were for nothing because he had yet to fall asleep. The little boy was at the corner of his bed while he hugged his knees close to his chest. His attention was now locked not onto the woman, but the door she stood in front of. "Hello, my prince," she said as she made her way over to him._

_"__Hello mom," he answered. He still focused on that door. He knew she would have to walk back out any moment now, and it always hurt him to watch her leave. The young prince figured it would hurt less if he didn't have to look at her as she did it this time. "You're leaving again, aren't you?"_

_"__Yes, Vegeta. I'm so sorry my son." Her chest tightened up the more she looked at how upset he was. Sometimes she forgot that he really is just a boy and not a man like his father is. It's times like these where she's reminded of that. Here he is, huddled up into a ball, trying to protect himself from the world. It was her job, her duty, to shield him, and it killed her to know she couldn't. Her own son had to face the dark alone, and every day it would swallow him up just a little bit more._

_He got on his knees and crawled to the edge of the bed to be closer to where she stood. "If you just took me with you I wouldn't need your apologies! Please, mom!" He pleaded as his eyes began to well up with tears. "How am I supposed to be a well-rounded king one day if all I know how to do is destroy? A good king should be strong strategically along with physically. Don't you agree? Take me with you on your Diplomatic meetings. Please just… just don't leave me."_

_She nudged him to move over as she sat on the bed to be next to him. He laid his head on her lap as he tucked his knees to his chest once again. Never would he allow himself to be so vulnerable, or seem so weak, but he always broke his walls down for his mother. She was the only one he trusted to see his true feelings, which was why she knew there was more to it then what he was sharing. "I know there is more to this then what you are telling me, Vegeta. What's wrong? What has been troubling you so? I know my departure is not the only thing causing all of this."_

_"__Frieza."_

_"__You'll have to explain a little bit more, son."_

_His mother could sense his hesitation to continue, so she started to rub his back to soothe him, to show him it's okay to be honest because only she would know. She could feel him slowly easing up. "I do not wish to follow his orders anymore. I am no fool, nor am I naïve. I know father and our people are not always the most good at heart. I know there are some awful things we have done, but Frieza? He makes us all look more heavenly then the Gods themselves." He took a deep breath to try and slow his breathing down. Frieza was not here right now. Frieza could not hurt him right now. It's only him and his mother, so why can't he stop shaking? "Some nights I still dream of people screaming. I still see their blood on my hands. I know Saiyans are known for being mean and sometimes even cruel, but I rather that then be known as a monster. I'm afraid he's turning me into one. Why doesn't father stop him? Does he not love me? Have I already failed him?"_

_She couldn't take it anymore. Vegeta is only eight year old boy, yet already broken and beaten down as if he were a man. She pulled him close to her as she hugged him as hard as she could. Oh how she wish she could take it all away for her child. Even as she held him close, he wouldn't stop shaking. What kind of mother was she that she could not even defend and save her own son? Never has she felt so weak and hopeless in her life. "Don't you dare think like that. Ever! Your father loves you more than life itself, as do I. Don't you forget that. Frieza is only a temporary problem. He shall soon leave and then you shall no longer have to fear him. Your father is doing the best he can to rid that tyrant from our planet for good."_

_"__So it's not true then" he asked through his sniffles._

_"__What's not true, sweetie?"_

_"__Zarbon said father gave me over to Frieza in order to please him and stop him from killing our people."_

_His mother cringed. It was not a complete lie. Her husband did let Frieza, so to speak, "borrow" their son, but only to purge a few more planets. After that he was to leave Planet Vegeta and, their people, in peace. She despised the tyrant for having so much control over not only them. He was just too strong to fight against right now. "Frieza requested to have you help him with a few more missions, Vegeta. After that you no longer have to abide by him." The little boy sighed in relief. He felt a little bit of the world lift off his shoulders, if only for a moment. "Don't worry. You can rest easy soon enough." Now for the part she dreaded the most. She had to leave him once again, and this time she wasn't sure for how long. "Little one, I must go."_

_There it was, his world crashing right back down on him again. Seems as though he forgot the reason she entered his room in the first place. He was glad his back was to her. He didn't want her to see the few tears spilling down, although he was sure she felt it on her lap anyway. "For how long this time?"_

_"__Two weeks" she lied._

_"__I'll count down the days, just like always. Have a safe trip, mom."_

_Once again, she hugged him as tightly as she could and kissed his forehead. All she could wish for was that in their embrace, he could feel how much she treasured him. He knew. He always knew. Little did he know though that this hug was meant to comfort her more than it was for him this time. "Good night, my prince. I love you so much. Be a good and strong warrior for me while I am away. Don't ever let Frieza break you." She tucked him into bed, and before she closed the door behind her, she took one last look at him. She wanted this peaceful moment to be the last she saw of him, not the broken boy who was there just moments ago. Hopefully when they were reunited one day he will understand. She prayed to the heavenly Gods every night that he would._

As if on cue to the door closing in his dream, Vegeta woke up. It's been a while since he's dreamt of that night. It's no surprise that it resurfaced again, giving all that has happened lately. He didn't realize how hard he had been holding on to Violet until he felt a few of her tears on his chest. Immediately he let her go. He was amazed that she did not wake up from the pain. Her Ki started to flare up, and that's when he knew it wasn't the physical pain that made her cry. She was having a nightmare.

Violet began thrashing around, and what seemed to be her fighting for her life. She raised her hand and an energy ball started to form as she cried louder in distress. "Violet? Violet, wake up!" Vegeta jumped in from of the beam while he desperately tried to bring her back to consciousness. It wasn't working and the ball continued to grow. He wasn't afraid of getting hurt. He doubted that she could do much to hurt him, but he would rather not hear Bulma scream about another hole in the wall. She's still pissed about the one he and Trunks accidentally caused last week.

And then, she fired it. Vegeta let it hit his chest, and to his surprise, it cut him up a bit. 'Damn, that actually stings. Better me then the wall though.' Violet sprang into a sitting position, panting for the air that she apparently wasn't getting in her dream. Quickly she scanned the room for any intruders as he Ki flared up again. She didn't seem to notice Vegeta was the one standing in front of her, or even realized he was there at all. Panicking, she leaped out of bed in fighting stance. "Woah woah woah! If you start fucking shit up then Bulma will blame me and that'll be my ass! You need to calm down!"

The fear only intensified. What he was saying just wasn't registering to her. It was like she was still stuck in her dream, or hell. The line between the two often blurred together. He could tell she wasn't really there. Like some wall was built preventing her from seeing what she needed to. Violet's Ki was flaring up even more, except it was pure black. Vegeta's never seen Ki look or react like that before in all his life, and the way it felt was… terrifying.

It was felt dark enough to make his own skin crawl. It reminded him of the time he was possessed by Babidi. The scariest part was it didn't feel like her at all. No trace of Violet was in whatever energy he was feeling.

If Vegeta still even remotely doubted her story, well, now he was a believer.

But he didn't have the time to figure it out right now. Every second he wasted was a second she kept powering up. Not knowing what else to do, Vegeta just took a hold of her hand and placed it right over his heart. Maybe she just needed to feel something real. "Hey, look at me. I'm real. You feel that? It's my heart. You're okay now. Whatever it was you saw in your dream, or whatever it is you're still seeing, it's over. I need you to come back to me."

'I need you to come back to me.' Those words played over and over again in her head. It was something he mother would say to her and bring her back to reality. Her hands twitched in his grasp as she tried to allow her hands feel his heartbeat. Trying to blink the haze away from her eyes, she could finally see her brother.

She was okay. She was safe. After minutes of silence she eventually came back to him like he asked. Once again, she started to scan, this time it was only Vegeta though. As if she was afraid even after all of that, that he was just a trick in a dream, too. She felt how raw his chest was and suddenly remembered how he took on her blast point blank. "Vegeta, oh God I'm so sorry. I started to lose control and I hurt you!"

Now that she was back to her sense, he shoved her hand off. He smirked as he crossed his arms over his minor wound. "As if you could actually hurt me. You're going to have to have a lot more fire power than that to kind of do any damage. After all, I am the Prince of all Saiyans."

Without consciously being aware of it, she mimicked his movements and folded her arms across her chest as well. She even did the same smirk he noticed. A bit of pride swelled up inside him as he took note of it "And I'm the Princess of all Saiyans. You might be able to pull that crap with the others, but it has no effect on me considering my title is worth just as much as yours."

Violet was right, and he knew that. That doesn't mean it made him hate it any less. "Shut up."

"Make me."

"I will kick your ass if you keep provoking me, brat."

She rolled her eyes at his clearly empty threat. Then, out of nowhere, she started laughing. It hasn't even been a full day yet that she's officially known the guy, and yet here they are arguing already like kids. Just as quickly as the laughs came, they went. She frowned as a quick pain jabbed at her heart thinking about how they were robbed of their childhood and each other. How they were never allowed to enjoy even the most trivial of things a brother and sister should, like arguing. How they had to suffer alone.

All because of, Frieza.

She really did hate him.

Thankfully, Vegeta ignored the random and strange reaction. What he couldn't ignore though, was what he just witnessed. "Can you explain what happened?" He asked bluntly. There was no need to 'beat around the bush', as his son put it. That would get them nowhere, and he didn't have the patience for those kinds of games.

She didn't want to tell him. Not that she didn't trust him, but because she didn't want him to think any less of her. It doesn't matter if they just met. If he was anything like her, which she knew he was, she knew honor and pride meant everything to him. She doesn't want to tarnish whatever little he's given her.

When she didn't answer he started tapping his foot impatiently. "Well, come on! Out with it! How am I supposed to help if you're not completely honest with me?"

He was right, but she was so afraid to say it out loud. As if just speaking the words would make it become a reality again. "It was just a bad dream, or rather a bad memory."

"What happened?"

"I don't know if I want to say V-"

He shoved past her and let out a low growl. Sometimes his animalistic side would come out the more frustrated he became. If he still had a tail it would be twitching all over the place right now. "Enough! You cannot pick and choose what you want to tell me about this problem. We cannot afford that luxury right now, especially not you. Whatever you were dreaming about was some trigger, and I need to know what it was. The more I know about this whole damn thing the closer I am to helping you! Don't you see that?"

Violet dragged her feet to the bed and slumped back down on it. Her head hung low and fixated on the floor. She didn't want to close her eyes. If she did, the more real it would feel.

_A blow landed on her cheek. _

_The next one was to her stomach._

_Then to her back._

_The attacks just kept coming and eventually she lost track of where she was getting hit because the pain was everywhere, all at once. The attacks did not stop when she coughed up blood, nor did they stop when she lost feelings in her legs and couldn't stand. She couldn't even defend herself. This wasn't a fair fight, but then again, it never was._

_The floor was splattered and stained with small puddles of her blood._

_Red, Violet thought, had to be the ugliest color. It's so tainted, just like, Frieza,_

_Just like her._

_She still had no feelings in her legs, so she attempted to crawl away from the attacker. Obviously, she did not get very far. Frieza yanked her by the hair, lifting her off the ground effortlessly. As her screams grew louder, so did his laughter._

_"__My dear, why do you think I have called you in here today?" Frieza was only inches away from her. Violet took the chance to spit in his face. She didn't have time to regret her choice before another punch landed on her face. Blood trailed down from her nose as she cried out in pain. "I'll ask you one last time. Why do you think I've called you in here today?"_

_"__Because I disobeyed your orders."_

_"__Precisely!" Frieza threw her onto the ground, right in front of his throne. He sat in his chair and forced her to kneel for him. "One day you'll learn your place. Sadly, it's been 12 years and you still don't know it yet, but you'll get there. Even if it means I have to break you in the process."_

_She laughed despite how her body ached and begged her not to. _

_She laughed despite knowing, if provoked again, he would continue the beating._

_She laughed because he truly didn't understand how futile his attempts were. It didn't matter what he did, she would never break. Not by his hands at least. "You can't break me. I won't let you because-"_

_"__Yes, yes, I know" he rolled his eyes, seemingly already bored with her short speech. "You won't let me because you swore to your mother you wouldn't, and because of your "Saiyan Pride". I've heard this all before. I swear it's like you and your monkey of a brother Vegeta are one in the same. I've lost count of how many times he's given me the same monologue. But you know what?"_

_Silence._

_His foot connected underneath her chin, forcing her to look at him. When she did, he kicked her in the neck. "When I speak to you, I demand an answer. Understand?" He asked impatiently as she gasped for air._

_"__I understand" she said through her teeth._

_"__Good. Now, as I was saying. Do you know what?"_

_"__What?"_

_"__Your brother was the same way up until he was around" he brought his finger to his lip while he thought. "Ahh yes, I'd say he was about your age when his threats slowly stopped. He learned to be submissive. Sure, I can still see the hatred in his eyes, but that's where they stay. Vegeta has learned to respect me, even if it's just a charade. You will do the same. I don't care about the damn prophecy whether it's true or not. You will obey by my orders because you are my slave. Nothing more, nothing less." _

_He crouched down to her level, and cupped her face in his right hand. The slightest touch of that lizard made her wish she was caught on fire instead. He pierced his fingernails into her skin one by one. Her muffled cries all caught in the palm of his hand. "You do see the irony in this, don't you my dear?" After one final squeeze he released her face, gingerly wiping the blood off her face. _

_She would rather have him pierce her skin again._

_"__No."_

_A wicked laugh came from deep inside his chest. "You, just like your brother, disobeyed my orders in the past because you did not want to turn into a monster like me. Vegeta has accepted it, hell, he welcomes it now. Probably because he imagines it were me, but that's beside the point. How much longer can you hold out, little one? Tic tok my dear, your time is running out on the clock."_

_"__Fuck you!" Her screams echoing through the hall. He was full of shit. All of it! Everything he said wasn't true. Not about Vegeta, and not about her!_

_"__You can run and hide from me, sure, but you can never escape what's inside you. I know a monster when I see one. If I'm one, well sweetie, you're the devil himself. Just give it time." _

_Frieza ordered Zarbon to return Violet to her chambers. Right next to her prison was her mother. She couldn't see her though because Frieza recently ordered the guards to build a sound proof wall between the two. The only ever saw each other on missions, which fortunately for the time being, they were still sent together to do. Right now though, all she wanted was for her mother to hold her as Frieza's laughter echoed in her head along with his words._

_She tucked her feet to her chest, tightly squeezing them with what little strength she had left. She couldn't even cry, so she sat against the wall praying to whatever God was listening. Hoping one day he would save her and her mother. Once he did, she could save her brother._

_Years passed and not one God answered her prayers, but finally one day someone did. It was the Devil._

_The Devil, unlike what most say, was a woman. Violet listened to her words. She found hope in them. Hope that she never got from any of the Heavenly Gods, so she accepted it. _

_Every day since she wished she hadn't. _

"I'm sorry" Vegeta said quietly.

"Don't be. No use apologizing for the past."

"No," he shook his head at her misunderstanding. "That's not what I meant. I mean I'm sorry you went through the same thing I did."

For the first time, she was speechless, so she nodded her agreement. Sometimes, if the nights were really bad, she could still feel Frieza's hands grabbing her, beating her. She shivered at the thought.

"Was this Devil," he broke the awkward silence, "real? Like, was she an actual person?"

Violet shrugged. "I don't know. She felt real, but I would only see her when I was alone. There were days when I thought I was just delirious after the beatings or after my solitary confinement and that I was just imagining her. You understand how fucked up either of the punishments would leave you sometimes."

It was true, but he would rather not think about it. Those days were behind him, and he's trying his best to erase those years from his memory. It's taking a while, but he'll get there one day. "Let's go get something to eat." He asked, trying to change the subject. "I'm starving."

"Actually, I promised Trunks and Goten I'd spar with them this morning. I'll eat lunch with you later."

"They're not up yet. Trust me; it'll be a few more hours before those lazy brats wake up. No use waiting for them outside since it'll be a while."

"Then I'll train on my own for the time being. I need some time to myself right now. I hope you can respect that, Vegeta."

If anyone could respect someone's time alone, it was him. He understood how you can't just get over some things, and how much they drain you when you try. He showed her to the Gravity Room and explained how everything worked. Once she understood the basics of what he was saying, he left her to it.

"Aww look at my big, strong man!" Bulma gave him a few kisses on his cheek. Trunks and Goten both mocked him by making kissy faces. He hated public display of affection. It was humiliating and degrading. Bulma, of course, knew this and continued anyway.

Each kiss turning his cheek redder then the last. He tried shoving her away, but it just glued her on to him more. The boys continued their mocking and snickering. "Would you get off me, Woman?! All I did was give her a place to train!" She had been in the Gravity room for hours now, not coming out for a break once.

"Puh-lease, Vegeta! You damn well know I'm talking about how you've been treating her." She placed her hands on her hips, finally letting him go. "You're acting like an actual big brother and I swear it's the cutest thing in the galaxy."

"Yeah the cutest!" The boys shouted in unison.

"Enough you two, or I swear I'll kick both your asses!"

Trunks and Goten said their apologies while they ran out the room. Making fun of him was only funny to an extent. The second he was mad it was all over, and they both knew that. Vegeta returned his attention to his loud mouth of a wife. "As I was saying, you're turning this into a bigger deal then what it should be."

"Deny it all you want, but I know you at least like her a little bit."

"She reminds me of myself."

"Oh Kami, that means another arrogant, hot-headed royalty in the house. I can only handle so much you know."

He smirked "shut up. You love it."

Her smirked matched his own. "I never said I didn't."

The two inched closer to each other when Vegeta was sure his son and his son's friend weren't spying on them anywhere nearby. Before their lips could touch there was an explosion. Vegeta knew exactly where it came from. The Gravity Room.

Vegeta was outside in an instant, and so were Trunks and Goten. The Gravity room was still intact, so that was a good sign. However, inside he could see Ki blasts shooting out everywhere. He told the boys to stay put while he went inside to see what the hell was happening.

He opened the door and the second it's opened, the gravity stimulator powered down. Lucky for him, he has fast reflexes. One blast sped right in his direction. Vegeta knocked it into the sky to avoid damaging anything or hurting anyone. Then he looked at the half torn up, Violet. She was clutching herself tight. He could sense that she, at the very least, fractured her ribs along with a few other bones.

"What the hell, Vegeta! I was training! Get out!"

Vegeta shut the door behind him. He didn't want to make a scene in front of the boys and Bulma, whenever she decided to show. "Training? Look at you! I'm surprise you're still breathing right now!"

"I'm a Saiyan, these are just scratches and nothing more! You of all people should understand that we can take more pain than this! We're warriors!"

And then, all at once, Vegeta finally understood. He now could see what Bulma saw in him for all those years when he trained. He could now understand why she would fear for him. At the time it never made sense. He was only trying to better himself and become stronger. Why did it matter how much pain he had to endure before he got there?

Seeing that look of determination, pain, and fear in Violet's eyes made him finally see why it mattered.

What awful things to see in another person all at once, especially when you love them.

"I thought you would understand." She said no louder than a whisper. "All I wanted was for you to understand."

Anger flashed deep inside Vegeta again. How could she possibly say that to him? "How dare you. How dare you think I don't understand. Of course I fucking do! You aren't the only one who has felt trapped, weak, and alone! I spent years trying to change that! But you know what? I did more damage to myself, physically and mentally, then Frieza could ever do to me! Don't make my same mistake. You won't like where it leads you."

"How do I stop?" Her tears spilled down her face as it blended in with the blood dropping down too.

"Let it go."

What a simple thing to say for such an overwhelming feeling that she couldn't stop. How did he expect her to just let go? If she did, wouldn't that just make her more vulnerable? Being vulnerable meant being exposed, being exposed meant being weak, and once you're weak it consumes you. Why would he want that for her?

It worked for him, though.

After much inner debate, she decided to listen to him. If he said it works then she would have to at least try. She didn't have enough time to thank him because before she could, everything around them went black.

A/N: Thank you so much for your patience! I'm trying not to take too long with posting each chapter, but school and life gets in my way sometimes. I would really appreciate it if you guys could post a review or two, just so I know how you all are feeling about it so far!

Also, I do have a Deviantart account, and soon I will upload a picture of, Violet! If you're interested, keep an eye out my page and see! My username is "NatalisDomain".

Until next time, my friends!


	4. Chapter 4

Black black black. That was the only thing Vegeta could see. He extended his arm out as far as he could and his hand was swallowed into the abyss. To think, something out there was actually darker then night itself, and here he was getting consumed by it. A few years ago he would have laughed at the irony of it all.

However, right now Vegeta had to figure out what was happening. He frantically searched the entire gravity room, trying to sense anyone or anything else in there with them. The room seemed to be shrinking and closing in on them as they both continued to get engulfed by the darkness that surrounded them. What the hell was going on? Where was it coming from?

Then he remembered. It was Violet's Ki.

Since he could not physically see her, he tried to hone in on her Ki. He couldn't find it. All he could sense was that energy he felt earlier that morning. It didn't belong to Violet, but it was the only thing he could feel and recognize, and knew it was somehow connected to her, so he followed it.

Finally, he was close enough to where he could see her, and he wish he couldn't. Violet was thrashing around, screaming, and clutching her hair for all it was worth. She collapsed to the floor as she squeezed just a little bit harder. "NO NO NO!"

She was fighting a losing battle, and Vegeta wasn't even able to help her. It was like looking into a mirror. All he could see was himself when Babidi invaded his mind and body. Except unlike Vegeta, Violet tried to stop it.

The problem was that Babidi wasn't alive anymore, and there was no one else around with that kind of power to try to possess her the way he had him, so again. What the hell was going on?

How was he supposed to save her when she was fighting herself? It was like she was drowning in the shallow end, and he was too far out to reach her in time. 'If I'm too far out, I'll just have to swim faster.' Vegeta grabbed her arms as he lifted her off the ground, forcing her to stand and look at him. "Violet? Violet! It's me!"

The damn invisible wall is back up, and she looks even farther gone then the last time. It didn't matter how loud he yelled, or for how long he did, because she wasn't going to hear him. She was already too far gone and lost in the echoes of her own screams.

And then, it stopped. The black aura around them vanished, and her screams ceased. Her eyes were glazed back and she didn't move. He couldn't feel her life force anywhere. It was just… gone. "No" he shook her harder, "no no no! You better get your ass up right now! You're a Saiyan, you can't just die! Not like that!"

It felt like he had been holding her like this forever. It didn't matter how tight his grip on her was, or how hard he pushed her around, or how loud he screamed in her face. She wasn't waking up.

Or so he thought. Relief instantly set in as he finally let out his breath that he had no idea he was holding in. Violet's eyes fluttered opened, blinking out her blurred vision until she was able to see her brother clearly. "You're an idiot! You scared me half to death! If that was some kind of sick joke, it wasn't funny! I should kick your ass for that stunt you just pulled." He dropped her to the ground as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Violet didn't apologize, or say anything for that matter. She just causally patted the dust off her pants and shirt as if nothing happened.

"Do you remember what happened?"

Again, she didn't say a single word.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the strange behavior. After a few more minutes he decided to let it ago. Perhaps she just didn't want to talk about it right now. If that were the case, he didn't blame her. He can't force her to talk about something that even he wouldn't have wanted to talk about if it happened to him, so he decided to turn around and start walking out, assuming she would follow. "Let's give the gravity room a break and grab a bite to eat. You must be pretty hungry."

What he expected was for her to argue with him and say she didn't need a break, even for food. What he expected was for her to whine about it until he physically had to remove her and take her to the house himself, and maybe even force her to rest if he could get her to.

What he did not expect was to be attacked and sent flying across the room.

Vegeta quickly sprung up from the floor, mumbling to himself about how that actually hurt. "What the hell was that for!"

She smirked as she sauntered over to him until they were a foot apart. "Because I don't take orders from anyone anymore. I'm not going to start again just because you're my big brother." She spat out the last few words with such venom and disgust. "If you want me out, well, I guess you're going to have to make me." Violet dropped into a fighting stance, waiting for him to make the next move. She looked like a tiger who was still trying to assess how to attack her prey.

Except Vegeta wasn't anyone's damn prey. He was the tiger in any fight, and he wasn't about to let anyone forget that. Not even his sister. "Don't start something you'll regret later."

"Enough of this already! Fight me!" She lunged at him as she attacked. She had such precise accuracy, and he could feel the power behind every kick and punch. Violet was strong, far beyond what he thought was possible for her. The thing was, she was just a little too slow. Vegeta could predict every movement and dodge effortlessly. This, or course, only infuriated her more, which drove her to try even harder.

The Ki emitting from her body felt so different from what he felt when she landed on Earth, but it had to be hers because they were the only two there. But how could someone have to distinctly different energy sources? It just didn't make sense. During their fight, Vegeta also noticed something else that was different.

Her eyes. Her beautiful violet eyes that she shared with their mother, were now gone. Instead, they were now ice blue.

The slight distraction finally gave Violet the upper hand that she needed. She landed a swift kick to his stomach, knocking out all the air in his lungs, forcing him to drop to his knees as he gasps for more. "How poetic is this? The royal prince is now finally the one on his knees. This was fun" she said while forming an energy ball as she aimed for his face, "but I think it's time to end this.

Vegeta was prepared to dodge her attack, not catch her now unconscious body. He didn't have time to be confused. Behind where she stood was Goku, who had a grave look on his face. A look that the taller Saiyan normally didn't need, or ever want, to use.

"Kakarot, what did you do?!" Vegeta yelled as he stood tall, cradling his sister in his arms. He was moments away from killing the man. 'If he killed her so help me…'

Goku frantically waved his hands trying to calm him down before he started throwing punches "Vegeta, relax! She's fine, I swear! I just had to knock her out, okay?"

"NO, NOT OKAY. LISTEN TO ME, KAKAROT, IF-"

"I'll listen to you later, but right now we need to take her to Bulma's recovery room. After we have that taken care of, I'll explain everything."

They flew her over to the building, and because of how persistent Goku was, strapped her into the bed with Ki neutralizing cuffs that were attached to the bed. She was still out cold. "Alright, now explain."

"I don't know where to start."

"Spit it out already because I'm getting impatient now!"

"Alright, alright!" He sat down at the edge of the bed. He had no idea how to tell Vegeta, or how he would take what he had to say. It wasn't going to be easy. Goku took as deep of a breath as he could before starting. "That's not, Violet."

"This isn't funny you moron! Stop pissing me off and just-"

"I'm not lying! Look, Vegeta I'm sorry, but that" he said while pointing to the still unconscious body, "is not Violet!"

"So… she's not my sister?" Idiot. He's a damn idiot to actually believe her lie! Now he couldn't wait for her to wake up, but for a whole different reason.

"I never said that." Vegeta was staring at him like he had two heads. Any more of this and he would kick not only her ass, but his too. He wanted the truth, and he would get it one way or another. "Just hear me out. I was sparing with Gohan when we both felt the power surge. King Kai immediately called out to us and explained what was going on. He said it was important that I knocked her out because… well…"

"Well what" he growled through his teeth.

"Well, what she thought was her transforming into a Super Saiyan isn't exactly what's happening."

"Clearly. Try telling me something I don't know!"

"You remember how we told you that Piccolo and Kami used to be one before they fused again? It's basically the same thing with her. Just like Kami, when Violet was born her heart was split between good and evil. The thing is, she can't just separate herself from the other half the way Kami did. She continues to grow stronger as she gets older, obviously, but so does her evil half. Right now, they're both fighting for control over her body."

Violet's tossing and turning in the bed while she's tugging on her restraints. She's still gone to the outside world, but inside who knows what was happening. It was only a matter of time before it escalates, just like it had early that morning. Thankfully she can't power up too much again because of the handcuffs. "So what can I do to help her?"

Goku fixated on the ground, his eyes brows tightly knitted together. "Nothing really, I'm sorry."

Vegeta's fist landed right in the wall, inches from Goku. The younger man didn't even flinch. "What the hell do you mean nothing?! I can't just watch and not even try something!"

"You know I would never stand by while an innocent person needs my help, Vegeta, but there's nothing either of us can do! Think about it! If you attacked and killed her other half while she was roaming about again, you'd kill Violet too! It's still her body. No matter what you do, Violet will feel it too. You can't kill one without killing the other."

"Then we'll use the dragon balls to make a wish and get rid of the other one!"

"It won't work. I already asked King Kai before I got here. They share the same body and heart. If you wish one away, the other will go too."

All the color in Vegeta's face vanished. He slumped down onto the chair next to her as Goku's words sunk in. Was this some cruel joke from the universe? To not even give him a fighting chance of saving her? To return to him a sister he never even knew about, just to snatch her away as quickly as she came? It wasn't fair. None of this was fair.

Vegeta was a good man now. He's even helped saved Earth, his new home, a few times already, so why does it seem like he's still being punished for past deeds? Had he not made amends already for what he had done? He thought he did, but apparently he thought wrong.

"Don't worry though, Vegeta. I have a plan. It's a bit of a long shot, but it might work."

_She's knows this room._

_The chills always crawled up her spine whenever she found herself standing in this small, dark, space. It seems lately she spends more and more time down in this cellar though._

_Only, it isn't a cellar. If it was, it would at least have some kind of door or bars, showing that there was a way out. This room, however, didn't have any of that. There was no sign of an exit anywhere. It was just four walls. The walls seem to grow closer with every visit. She huddled herself into a ball, patiently waiting in the corner. Soon she will wake up and leave this place. She always does, but why can't she shake the feeling that it's different this time?_

_"It's about time." A voice echoed from the shadows across the room. "I thought you'd never show." A figure emerged from the shadows, but Violet didn't have to see who it was to know who the voice belonged to._

_It was a woman. She was Violet's height. She also had Violet's hair color, it was black as night, but her hair was more layered and almost choppy compared to hers. She also had a tail, too. What really stood out though, were her eyes. They were as blue as ice. They were beautiful, but that was easily forgotten because all you could feel was how cold they were as they stared at you. It's like they could pierce right through your very heart, just by looking at you. It made Violet shiver._

_This woman was her Devil._

_Violet stood up, already in defense mood. "I didn't realize I was expected."_

_"It's been some time since we last saw each other, and I have something to tell you."_

_"Save it. The last time you had something to tell me, you said I had these dormant powers and could help me unlock it. The only thing you released was a monster."_

_She laughed, and it was as wicked as Frieza's. How could Violet have allowed accepting any help from someone like that? Someone who was as dark and cold as Frieza? This was all her fault. If she hadn't have been so weak and desperate, she might have been able to see through her charades. 'Wait a minute, this isn't real. I'm dreaming. She's not real. I'm arguing with someone I created in my head. I really am going crazy.'_

_"You're not going crazy, and I'm very much real, unfortunately for you."_

_"How did you-"_

_"No, I'm not a mind reader. I wouldn't call it that per se. It's not really mind reading when it's your own mind."_

_"Stop talking in riddles already and tell me what's going on!"_

_"So demanding and quiet rude if you ask me. You don't even know my name, so why should I be so kind as to tell you?"_

_"I don't fucking care about your damn name!"_

_In a blink of an eye, the woman had Violet pinned against the wall, using her own Ki to restrain her there. "Well, you should. It's, Viana."_

_"Viana" Violet hissed through her teeth, "just tell me already! And get me out of this or I swear I'll-"_

_"You'll what, exactly? There's no way you're getting out of that anyway unless I allow it, so shut the hell up. And. Listen. To. What. I. Have. To. Say."_

_A growl rumbled through Violet's throat, her tail twitching more and more behind her, but she kept quiet like Viana asked. She needed to hear this. She needed to know what was going on._

_Viana crouched down so she was now eye level with her. A smirk was plastered on her face. It was disgusting, just like Frieza's. "Good. Now, I'm going to get straight to it, seeing as how I don't want to waste more time then I already have. I'm you. You are me. We are one. Got it?"_

_"Not really. Are you messing with me right now?"_

_Viana rolled her eyes and let out a long sigh. "No you idiot. We're the same person. We're two halves of the same coin. The prophecy wasn't wrong, but it did leave out a few minor details. When we, I, however you want to say it, was born, our heart was split. You are the light, and I am the dark."_

_"So…I never did transform into the legend? It was you this entire time?"_

_"Bingo."_

_It all made sense now. Why Violet would always black out during that time. Why she would usually never remember anything. "Where I am right now?"_

_"Our head."_

_"If we're both in here, then what's happening outside?!"_

_"Relax. Nothing is happening to our body. We're just unconscious and in some recovery room right now with Vegeta, and that's what I came here to tell you about. As you can see, this room is pretty cramped. You start to go crazy just after a few hours in this place. How do you think I felt being trapped here for years? That's why I've decided it's time to officially take control of our, I mean my, body."_

_"You can't do that!" Violet's tugging as hard as she could, but it was useless. She couldn't break free. She had to figure out something quick._

_"Watch me."_

_"So what, you're just going to leave me down here like this?!"_

_"I never said I'd leave you like this."_

_"But you just-"_

_"I'm going to kill you. That way we put an end to this tug of war game. It took some time, but I finally won, and I got to say, it feels pretty damn good."_

_Viana wasted no time. She raised Violet up with the restraint. Every punch that landed on Violet hurt more than the last, and she couldn't even stop it. Every blow to her stomach had her coughing up blood._

_"Violet? Violet, can you hear me?" That voice, it sounded like Vegeta. With the little energy she had left, she scanned the room, trying to find him. He wasn't there. Great, now she was hearing things._

_"Violet, listen to me. I'm communicating with you telepathically through King Kai."_

_"Vegeta… it's really you?"_

_"Yes we've established it's me! Look, we don't have time for proper greetings, so listen up. Whoever you're fighting right now, you need to kill them! You have to do it yourself! It's the only way this will work!"_

_"Vegeta, I can't. She's too strong. I don't think I can hold out much longer."_

_"You're a Saiyan! Where's your pride? You can't just roll over and die! Get your ass up and fight! You have to. Violet-"_

_"Annnnnd that's enough of that!" Viana blocked Vegeta so he couldn't keep talking. "Man, the ego on that guy."_

_Once Viana was sure she pounded the last ounce of life from Violet, she removed her restraints. She lifted her up as high as she could be the collar of her armor. Violet's eyes began the glaze over, so Viana shook her violently to wake up. "Hey, don't die on me yet. I need you to hear this before you go. I'm going to kill every last one of them out there, slowly, and painfully, but I'm going to start with Vegeta. How does it feel to know these will be the hands to choke the life out of our brother, and then our nephew, and finishing up with all the rest?"_

_Viana mentally sent images to Violet, forcing her to watch how she planned to kill each of them. Watching them all die repeatedly, screaming her name, with their blood on her hands, sparked something in her._

_ Energy and life started spilling into Violet again, like it was coming from some hidden reservoir within her. Her hair turned golden, her eyes turned green, and her new power felt incredible. She effortlessly kicked her way out of Viana's grasp. Viana was now hunched over on the floor, trying to get air in her lungs._

_Violet pulled her hair and yanked her head back. Any trace of innocence that Violet had left was now gone. "How does it feel to know you'll never really leave this place?" She raised her hand, forming it in the shape of a gun, and hovered it right over Viana's heart. "See you in hell." Violet fired an energy beam right through her heart._

Violet's eyes shot opened, frantically pulling on another set of restraints. "Get me out of this right now!" She screamed.

"That depends on who are you!" Vegeta's hand was ready to fire in case she tried anything funny. He wasn't about to take any chances again until he knew for sure who he was dealing with.

"It's me you asshole!" Her Ki started flaring up because of how frustrated she was getting, but she still wasn't strong enough to break through them.

Her Ki was violet, just like her eyes, and this time he knew it belonged to her. He sighed in relief as he told Goku to help him get her out of the cuffs.

"I killed her. She's gone forever. I made sure of it."

"Good."

The three of them were quiet for some time. They savored the peace, at least, they did until Goku decided to eventually chime in. "Hey guys, this may be a bad time right now, but I'm kind of hungry. Can we pleeeeease go get something to eat?" His stomach grumbled on cue.

"Do you only think with your stomach, Kakarot? My God, our kids have more self-control then you!"

"But Vegeta, I'm starving! I might actually die right now if I don't eat something soon!"

"I'm with him." Violet said as she jumped out of the bed. "I'm kind of hungry right now, too. Believe it or not, killing your evil half can leave you a bit famished."

Vegeta mumbled, wondering how he ever got stuck with these two while they were in the back drooling over what they wanted to eat.

It's been five months since the Viana fiasco. Ever since then, there hasn't been any sight of her. Violet really did finish her off for good. Now that she was sure she was 100% well, and that there would be no unexpected body stealing, Violet decided it was time to leave.

Vegeta taught her how to unlock, and maintain, the actual legendary Super Saiyan form, and now she could handle it with ease.

Earlier that day, she had one last spare with Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, and Goten, while Bulma prepared her new ship for her. Making sure she had everything she needed before flying back out into space.

Now, it was time for her to leave. Everyone came to wish her farewell. It took everything she had not to cry. She never felt more loved, but she had to stay strong. At least she had to in front of Vegeta.

"Aunt Violet, do you really have to go?!"

"Yeah!" Goten added, "Why can't you stay for a little longer?"

She scooped the boys up and hugged them. "I'm sorry guys, but I have to go. I need to find my other brother now, your Uncle Tarble, Trunks. It's been so long since I've seen him. I need to find him, and together we can fix whatever damage is still left from Frieza and his men." She put them back on the ground and ran her hands through their hair. "Don't worry though. I'll try to visit when I can. I promise."

Bulma rested her hand on Violet's shoulder. "The ship is ready." Bulma, being the genius that she is, redesigned the whole thing and gave her a model like the one she flew in with Gohan and Krillin back when they went to Namek. It was big enough to train in, like the gravity room, and was stocked with plenty of fuel and food. "It's also way faster than the ship you landed here in."

Violet turned to give her a hug, too. "Thank you very much, Bulma. I will also miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Just keep your promise about at least coming to visit for Christmas, and I guess I'll forgive you." She gave her a wink with one last hug.

Vegeta walked through the crowd. Everyone knew to give him space, and since they all already said their goodbyes, they went back inside of Capsule Corps so the two could have some privacy. They knew he wouldn't say what he wanted to say if they were all standing around.

"I'm going to miss you the most, Vegeta."

"I'm not surprised. Who wouldn't?"

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

They both laughed. She was so happy he did, too. It was rare to hear him genuinely laugh. She wished he would do it more often, and she wished she was able to stick around and hear it.

Violet knew how much he hated this, but she didn't care. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him with all her might. She even let herself cry into his chest. He hesitated, and to her surprise, hugged her back just as hard. They stayed like that for a long while until she composed herself again and let go.

"Thank you, for everything."

"Don't get all sentimental on me." He scolded as he crossed his arms over his chest. She knew better than to fall for the act though. The big bad Saiyan still didn't like showing he actually cared, but she didn't need to hear the words to know it was true.

"I got something for you." She dug through her bag and found a scouter, and handed it to him. "Your wife is honestly the smartest person I have ever met, and that's saying something because I've been all over the galaxy." Vegeta smirked with pride. "Anyway, I asked her to make a few of these so I can talk to you guys while I'm not on the ship and out on different planets. She's going to surprise Trunks with one later tonight too."

Vegeta held it in his hands. He didn't tell anyone this, but he was slightly worried about her traveling alone again. Having this made him feel a lot better. "If you're ever in trouble, don't hesitate to use this. Kakarot could use his instant transmission and get us wherever you are in minutes. So, yeah."

"Of course, but I doubt I'll need to do that. Next time you see me, I'll be here with Tarble. I can't believe, after all these years, we'll all finally be together. Mom would be so happy." She didn't want to start crying again, so she quickly kissed him on the cheek and said one last quick goodbye as she flew into her space pod. She waved goodbye out of the window as she took off.

Everyone ran outside to do the same.

"Take care everyone. I'll see you all again soon. I promise."

A/N: Alright, everyone! Here is the final chapter. Thank you all so much for your support on this story. I'm really going to miss Violet, but maybe one day I'll continue on with her!

As of right now, I do have plans for another story. This one will be a Vegeta/Bulma AU called "Please Stay" . Keep your eye out, because it should be uploaded soon!

Again, thanks everyone!


End file.
